Excessive drinking (ED) and alcohol use disorders (AUD) remain one of the nation's leading public health problems, yet this problem is largely under-recognized and undertreated. Although many people with ED/AUD see a primary care physician annually, there has been limited research and implementation of models to treat ED/AUD in primary care. Important changes in the healthcare system and advances in alcohol research offer new and potentially transformative opportunities to integrate ED/AUD treatment into primary care practices. In particular, these changes have led to the development of new patient-centered, integrated care models that facilitate the treatment behavioral health issues in primary care. Experts have repeatedly called for the development of a chronic care model to treat alcohol problems in primary care, similar to models now used to treat other chronic illnesses, including depression. Yet, research to develop and test such models has been surprisingly limited. The primary aim of this proposal is to develop and test a chronic care model to treat ED/AUD in the patient-centered model home (PCMH) using the NIH stage model of intervention development. Specifically, using a mixed methods approach, this study proposes to adapt and test the collaborative care (CC) model for depression to treat ED/AUD in a high volume PCMH. Importantly, we will build the CC model onto a Screening, Brief Intervention, and Referral to Treatment (SBIRT) program that is already in place in the PCMH. Notably, this SBIRT model currently refers those with ED/AUD out to specialty treatment providers. The proposed study will be conducted in three phases. Phase I will involve initial adaptation of the CC model for depression. During this phase, relevant depression CC protocols and measures will be adapted for ED/AUD and piloted tested on participants (n = 25) recruited in a PCMH. Phase II will involve model refinement based on iterative cycles of patient and PCMH staff feedback and examination of drinking outcome data. During this phase, participants (n = 60) will be assessed and followed for three months. Iterative development will focus on: 1) utilizing a stepped-care model of treatment which will include outpatient detoxification, behavioral interventions, and medication intervention and management, 2) maximizing patient engagement, and 3) balancing the resource and expertise constraints of treating ED/AUD in a PCMH. During Phase III, we will conduct a small randomized controlled trial of the refined model. Participants (n = 90) will be recruited and randomized to CC-AUD or SBIRT-Only. Participants will be followed at 1 and 3 months and primary outcome data on drinking outcomes will be examined.